Twilight Sisters
by ChaosreigN
Summary: A war rages between three kingdoms, with one hiding in the shadows waiting to strike. Naminé and Xion are fighting with each other to gain control of their personality. this story is connected to The Light that Binds and War Within


I stood in silence, watching her from a distance. She looked more malnourished than the last time I peered at her through the leaves of trees. I sighed, drawing her tangled black hair and thin frame in my notebook. She was hungry, but Diz never fed her. He really should. Her yellow eyes began glowing as the raid commenced contrasting to the pale glow her skin set off in the noon sun.

"You spend a lot of time watching her." Roxas said, licking the sea salt ice cream before it melted. His bright blue eyes were studying her as intently as I was, until he looked over at me.

"It's my purpose."

"At least Diz created you with a purpose." Roxas groaned quietly. He knew better than to talk so loud when we were so close to Lucerna. Her hearing abilities were far better than any of the organizations.

"My purpose is to die. You know this." I placed my pencil behind my ear and began fiddling with the ends of my light blonde hair. I started feeling weak around the time Lucerna's raid began failing. "It's time to go home." I stood carefully on the branch of the tree as Lucerna retreated. She was beautiful, just like Kairi, but so very thin.

"Ye ma'am." Roxas stood next to me, opening a similar portal of darkness. We stepped through, walking through the plans of nonexistence. Our portals didn't work like Lucerna's did, unfortunately. They would open at our call, but we would have to concentrate while in the portal to find our destination. A dark door at the end of the tunnel appeared and we walked towards it. I leaned on Roxas for support.

"Please, don't tell Axel." I frowned.

"You know I won't, Naminé." Roxas held a protective arm around me. I nodded, feeling my eyes growing heavy. I would be asleep before I could make it to my bed.

Xion

I frowned, sitting up. Demyx was sitting next to my bed, playing his guitar softly. I didn't make any noise, listening to the melody. Naminé had been up for hours, using her gifts and draining me of my power as well. It left me tossing and turning in my own nightmares. I grabbed the nearest stuffed animal, ripping it's head from its body, spilling it's stuffing onto my bed. I worked quickly, tearing pieces from its body until it was a pile of fur and fluff. It wasn't as satisfying as tearing apart a small animal, but it calmed me down.

My fingers shook as I gripped my blanket, a small noise escaping my throat. Demyx stopped playing and turned to look at me, his water blue eyes concerned.

"I'm tired of waiting." I said, eyes narrowing. Being split from Naminé's body was rough on me, causing me pain whenever she pulled on her power. Our power.

"I know, but keeping you two separate is the only way to keep the key away from Xehanort." HIs voice was soft as he spoke. "Zexion will be here soon, and then we can go and do something fun." Demyx suggested. I nodded.

"I want to watch her." I said in a low voice. Demyx sighed and picked a bowl up from underneath my bed. I called on the dark tendrils in the corner, begging them to show me Kairi's image. She was scared, and trapped. Her bodyguards being generally useless as the raid slowly died down. They both wanted to fight so badly, you could feel it coming off of them in waves, but only one was proficient in the skill of using his blade. I smiled. "I hope she continues feeling that trapped."

"I'm sure she will if Lucerna has anything to say about it. Diz has been sending her on quite a lot of raids recently." Demyx sighed as he leaned back into his chair and strummed his guitar absentmindedly. "They're bound to run into each other." he shrugged, a slow sad song playing on the end of his fingertips. I bit into my lip, knowing it would cause Naminé pain.

"I hope it happens soon. If Lucerna rips her to shreds then I can be returned to where I belong."

"We'll lose you," Zexion said as he entered the room, carrying a book as always. His light blue hair was messier than normal, his locks making his blue eyes darker than ink for a moment as he studied the mess on my bed. He hated when I tore into the gifts given to me by organization members. The only ones I liked came from Zexion and Demyx anyway.

"I'm not much to lose," I looked down at my hands. I was just a copy of Naminé. I was all the bad things about Naminé, which was why I was so weak. She is the dominant personality, the one that will remain.

"You are to us." Demyx's sad song continued playing.

"That won't keep me here. You know I'm not strong enough to take over." I looked over at him as he ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"We'll just have to get you stronger then," Zexion said, smiling a wide smile. I studied him for a moment, not sure how to react to him. "Maybe if we can get your strength up we can keep you from slipping into the shadows of Naminé's personality." Demyx stood up suddenly.

"That is exactly what we should do!" He began strumming his guitar and humming a happier tune.

"What if it doesn't work and you get your hopes up for nothing?" I asked, tilting my head.

"At least we'll know we tried." Zexion frowned at my pessimism.

"Diz will want to know about Kairi's fear levels." I said, slowly breathing out, trying to change the subject. "I should report."

"Yeah, yeah," Demyx sighed and began walking towards the door.

"Tell father we send our regards," Zexion said quietly. I nodded and looked back into the bowl, calling forth my magic again to see Diz, his face wrapped in red cloth.


End file.
